Generally, garments provide a variety of aesthetic and functional features for individuals. Certain garments include functional features that are designed to aid in enhancing an individual's appearance. For example, compressive undergarments are designed to provide a smooth and/or slimming effect on portions of an individual's body.
However, problems exist with compressive undergarments, particularly with women's compressive garments designed to provide a slimming effect on the torso. For example, some garments are designed such that they slim the torso, at the expense of compressing the woman's breasts. Additionally, some garments are designed such that the bottom of the compressive garments accentuate the woman's body in an unflattering manner.
There is, therefore, a need for a women's garment that has a slimming effect on a woman's torso, while providing support and lift for the woman's breasts, and also providing support and shape for the woman's waist and hips.